


便签传情 Notation by mithen

by ana_ann1209



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_ann1209/pseuds/ana_ann1209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>罗伊哈帕在他到正义联盟的第一天，就注意到了蝙蝠侠有着某种古怪的记笔记的习惯。他随即开始了调查。</p>
            </blockquote>





	便签传情 Notation by mithen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [  Notation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798106) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> 这篇是LJ稍早的一片旧作重贴，设定为漫画里的一次时间跳跃后；罗伊·哈帕作为红箭刚刚加入联盟，此时超人在失去了一年的超能力后重回联盟。

　　红箭头一次坐在了正义联盟巨大的会议桌旁。  
　　当黑金丝雀开始介绍着每个成员时，罗伊偷偷的环顾了一圈会议桌。雌狐和地力看起来很专注；绿灯侠望着说话的金丝雀，脸上露出了怀念的笑容；神奇女侠和超人都在微笑着点头；坐在超人旁边的是，蝙蝠侠，正在……记笔记？好吧，他放了一本笔记本在面前，正在上面奋笔疾书，时不时抬头看一眼黑金丝雀，神情严肃的点着头——罗伊觉得“严肃”这个词可以用在蝙蝠侠做的每一件事情上。他严肃的点头，严肃的记笔记，严肃的盖上他的钢笔——该死的，这个男人大概吃个香蕉都会很严肃。  
　　罗伊将他的思绪从那幅让人难以想象的画面上扯开，努力控制自己，不要突然发出不合时宜的傻笑。对于红箭来说，要是他头一回参加正义联盟的会议就放肆的吃吃笑出声可着实有些难堪。  
　　黑金丝雀解释着新瞭望塔的布局，罗伊偷偷的朝蝙蝠侠正在写的笔记投去了一瞥。接着他斜着眼睛偷看起来，笔记本上是一堆点点圈圈，还有各种方块和线条：  
　　  
　　罗伊试着让自己看起来不那么明目张胆，蝙蝠侠又另外写了一句鬼画符：  
　　是某种速记吗？它看起来不像罗伊所知道的任何一种速记——但话又说回来，有谁会认识那位蝙蝠侠使用的速记符号的几率肯定为零。  
　　黑金丝雀朝黑暗骑士点了点头，“现在，蝙蝠侠会向你们解释我们的新传送系统的工作方式。”  
　　蝙蝠侠带着翻飞的黑色披风站了起来，开始解释传送系统，一只有条不紊、一丝不苟的手在电子屏上画着图示，当他龙飞凤舞的画着并讲解时（当然，表情严肃），他也同时加上了一排同样笔迹潦草的注释。这行涂鸦在技术图旁形成了一道抽象，几乎像是蕾丝般的花边  。  
　　罗伊环顾着会议桌，但似乎没人对蝙蝠侠在他图示旁草就的文字感兴趣。超人正微微的咬着他的嘴唇，就像是他有些不耐烦，又或者在咽回一阵笑意。蝙蝠侠一边解释那个“轨道传送器”在量子水平上的工作原理，一边心不在焉的乱画着 。  
　　超人抬手咳了一声，蝙蝠侠停下书写。“有问题吗，超人？你想要补充点什么？”他问。  
　　“我觉得基本原理我们已经学得差不多了，蝙蝠侠。”  
　　蝙蝠侠又在屏幕的角落里加上了一个小小的涂写：  。“但我相信让每个人都充分理解其中包含的量子力学理论是很重要的。你们看，有了这个新型量子引擎，糜夸克和顶夸克、底夸克会发生反应，形成一个重子，以此——”  
　　超人的手指扣着桌面，力道重到罗伊害怕它们恐怕被敲凹进去。“求你了，”氪星人说道，他的声音带着苦闷，而蝙蝠侠露出非常浅的笑意。  
　　“很好，那我就应主席大人的请求跳过基础部分？”蝙蝠侠朝黑金丝雀点了点头。  
　　“噢好的，没问题。”黑金丝雀忙说。  
　　这之后，蝙蝠侠以令人惊讶的速度结束了讲解。当他将屏幕清空时，超人立马起身朝众人点头示意后，就像是迫不及待般的离开了房间。  
　　红箭轻抚着他面前闪闪发光的会议桌，感受着座椅——他的座椅——他身下坚实的座椅。他猜想这一切对超人来说都习以为常了，但他仍觉得难以置信。  
　　：：：  
　　“哦没错，蝙蝠涂鸦，”奥利弗·奎因边说边开弓上弦，正中靶心，“他现在还这么做吗？”  
　　轮到红箭了，他的箭矢离奥利弗的差了几毫米。如果他射箭时不是正站在一个来回晃荡的秋千上的话，这次失误会让罗伊更心烦意乱，“是啊，他像有涂鸦强迫症一样。你们都不知道它们到底是什么意思？”  
　　奥利的声音显得无动于衷，“事实上，我想那可能是氪星文。”  
　　“氪星文？”罗伊望向奥利，后者做好了下一击的准备，“这不就是说超人可以读懂它们咯？”  
　　奥利咕哝着什么，放出箭矢，“我猜的。话虽如此，但它们一定相当无趣，因为蓝大个从来没抱怨过。你了解蝙蝠，他的脑子永远都在同时处理两件以上的事。它们大概是某些让我们所有人都吃瘪的阴险新计划。”罗伊闻言嗤笑，奥利伸手将秋千荡出疯狂的弧度。“好了，神射手，现在，跟上我的射击。”  
　　罗伊只是咧嘴一笑，松弦放箭。  
　　  
　　：：：  
　　  
　　便签到处都是。其余所有人对此的态度看起来仅仅像是将之当做某种时不时冒出来的点缀。而罗伊一旦开始留意到它们后，似乎就没法停止注意了。它们会不定时的出现在瞭望塔的监视器上：  。它们会在开会时出现在蝙蝠侠笔记的边缘：  。有一次罗伊还看到它们被写在了在雾气缭绕的公共浴室的镜子上：  。罗伊小心翼翼的观察着超人，但这位氪星人看上去几乎没有注意到它们。  
　　最新的一条贴在了瞭望塔的冰箱上。罗伊迷惑的注视着它————这时绿灯侠走进来打开了一扇橱柜门。“哇哦，现在这儿永远都会有巧克力饼干供应了，”哈尔几乎是自言自语的说，听起来既高兴又伤感。他咬了一口饼干，注意到罗伊迷惑的表情，“怎么了？”  
　　罗伊指了指便条，“奥利说这些便条可能是用氪星语写的，你的灯戒能翻译出来吗？”  
　　哈尔大笑着举起他的手，“是的，是的它能翻出来。事实上，我曾经翻译过这些便条中的一张，早在正义联盟刚开始组建的时候，”他抬起一只手挠了挠他栗色的头发，“我绝不会再犯那样的错误了。”  
　　罗伊带着好奇向前倾过身去，“它上面写了什么？”  
　　哈尔自鸣得意的笑了，“相信我，孩子，你不会想要，也没必要知道。”  
　　罗伊挫败的坐在那儿，超人这时溜达进了厨房，打开了冰箱，抓起一只苹果，他瞥了一眼挂钟，然后几乎没拿稳水果。“哇哦，”他喘着气说。那只苹果几乎在一眨眼间被消灭了，果核被扔进了垃圾桶，“抱歉得走了，绿灯侠，绿箭侠，回见。”他说着，掉头走掉了。  
　　罗伊张大了嘴；哈尔接过他的话，“——还有别这么做，我不建议你去问其他人它们都写了些什么。就当成是智者的忠告吧。”他冲罗伊眨了眨眼，哼着口哨自顾自的离开了厨房。  
　　罗伊带着恼火的迷茫想着，而他永远都别想有机会能解开谜团。

　　［END］

**Author's Note:**

> 将鼠标移到图片上看翻译！


End file.
